


In The Arms Of The Ocean

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, dub con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Vai all’inferno…» Tristan, sempre più audacemente vicino, soffiò di nuovo in faccia al suo Sire il proprio dolore.«Torna nel tuo.» Le parole sferzanti di Elijah erano più pesanti delle sue mani....Dalle labbra socchiuse e stillanti di Tristan uscì solo un alito freddo, come il suono rauco di un animale ferito. «Sei tu il mio inferno…» voleva dire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst – Erotico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Freya Mikaleson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Questa è probabilmente l’ultima storia che ho scritto a cavallo tra la terza e la quarta stagione degli Originals. Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.  
> Dedica: inutile dirlo: a Miky! Che qui troverà anche tante cose ispirate da lei. Spero che ti piaccia, Darling.   
> Altra fonte di ispirazione è stata la bellissima fanart che ho commissionato alla bravissima Sova. Questo è il lik: http://geeky-sova.tumblr.com/post/158453025324/inklineart-commission-for-the-lovely-faeryraven  
> Rating: Pubblico maturo   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademou-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**In The Arms Of The Oceans**

 

«Dunque per arrivare al palazzo di Marcel abbiamo bisogno di un alleato che egli non possa intercettare con la mente. Che attraversi inosservato la barriera psichica creata dalle sue streghe. Una creatura che sappia resistere alla pressione mentale persino di un Originale, che possa penetrare il muro di influssi e vibrazioni che nascondono Marcel ai nostri incantesimi – Freya unì le labbra in un broncio concentrato – e ci consenta infine di superare la maledizione che ci avvolge tutti. In attesa che Hayley trovi la cura definitiva *»  
I suoi occhi verdi brillavano spietati, come spesso le accadeva al culmine di una lotta.  
La fragile fanciulla che il mondo credeva di conoscere diventava allora, nell’ispirazione magica, una strega antichissima e letale.  
Con lo sguardo cercò Vince, che la osservava, intenso e concentrato.   
«Avremo bisogno di un ospite imprevisto, di una creatura antica e inattesa, che possa resistere all’influenza mentale di Marcel, di ciò che è diventato…» aggiunse lui.  
Rebekah distolse lo sguardo, una smorfia di dolore sul volto pieno di eterna bambina.  
Kol ghignò. «E questa fenomenale creatura, questo imbattibile nuotatore in mari psichici dovrebbe essere… Tristan? - I suoi occhi brillarono cattivi – È per questo che ora Elijah lo sta gettando in acqua? Per allenarsi a resistere alla marea mentale delle streghe? Ah, il mio vecchio fratellone sta perdendo colpi… » Lo sguardo acceso di Kol vagava fra le ombre verdi del giardino, in direzione della fontana.  
Rebekah si alzò di scatto, per guardare a sua volta fuori. «Santo cielo… ma non impareranno mai?»

I rapporti tra Elijah e la propria creatura erano degenerati già da qualche tempo. Apparentemente per la lite seguita all’episodio della cantina*, ma in realtà per ragioni più antiche e profonde.   
Elijah, che non si era ristabilito in modo definitivo dal morso di Marcel, non aveva ancora chiarito la situazione con Hayley. Agli occhi del mondo i due avevano litigato, e il vampiro Originale viveva la propria vita come riteneva più opportuno, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Aveva evidentemente un amante: i suoi occhi non erano più vuoti e desolati, come erano stati nei giorni peggiori, ma si accendevano a tratti di sanguigni bagliori, non immuni da tenerezza. E se ufficialmente era ancora solo, persino Kol avrebbe capito che non era così, osservando i due uomini che ora litigavano in giardino.

Klaus Mikaelson era ancora prigioniero, e per ragioni di sicurezza gran parte delle riunioni si svolgevano nell’elegante ma decadente ex dimora dei De Martels. Quella che era stata la magione degli Strix appariva da fuori come un’enorme villa abbandonata, nascosta da una vegetazione selvaggia. Nessuno avrebbe intuito che all’interno lo scaltro Lord De Martel l’aveva resa di nuovo abitabile. Di più: lussuosa e perversa, come il suo principale occupante.   
Candidi tappeti, damaschi rosso sangue, splendidi oggetti di antiquariato: tutto in quel luogo portava il suo nome.   
E in quel luogo dove trionfavano insieme e inscindibili corruzione e purezza, i Mikaelson usavano incontrarsi per discutere i loro piani con l’improbabile alleato.  
Poiché anche Aurora gravitava intorno alla cerchia di Marcel*, e scovare lui significava ritrovare lei. Motivo più che sufficiente affinché Tristan archiviasse, almeno temporaneamente, i vecchi rancori.  
Dal canto loro gli Originali non erano nelle condizioni di rifiutare l’aiuto di un vampiro millenario, audace e cinico quale era il maggiore dei De Martel.

Ma non c’era giorno che tali incontri non finissero in liti, anche pesanti.  
Kol e Rebekah detestavano le maniere arroganti e affettate del padrone di casa, Hayley si guardava bene dal mettere piede nel territorio del proprio arcinemico. Elijah… egli era sempre più nervoso. E inquieto.  
Da una parte c’era la donna ideale: bella, forte, intelligente. Giusta. La madre di Hope. Colei che ancora girava in lungo e in largo il mondo per trovare la cura che li avrebbe definitivamente salvati.  
Dall’altra c’era Tristan. La sua nemesi, il suo destino. Il suo specchio oscuro.

Ora, nel guardino della decadente dimora, ancora una volta si metteva in scena l’eterno dramma tra i due.

Tristan si risollevò bruscamente. Scansò con una mossa rapida del capo una ciocca di capelli che gli cadeva sugli occhi. Allargò le braccia, a liberarsi dell’acqua che gli appesantiva i vestiti e le membra. Scarpe e pantaloni erano inzaccherati, la camicia fradicia gli aderiva al torace.

Il suo broncio infantile suscitò un sorriso in Elijah. Ma l’Originale tornò rapidamente serio. «Torna dentro e scusati con Kol…» mormorò con calma letale.  
Gli occhi di Tristan sfavillarono. «Va all’inferno!» urlò con rabbia.  
«Ci sono già – mormorò Elijah guardandolo intensamente – e ci manderò anche te se non rientri immediatamente e non riprendi il tuo posto.»  
«Che è quello del vostro tirapiedi, del vostro zimbello…» la voce di Tristan tremava di indignazione. Nessuno come Elijah sapeva scatenare la sua rabbia.  
«Ovviamente. – confermò Elijah con insolenza – Tu sei nostro prigioniero. E ringrazia i demoni dell’inferno cui appartieni, se ti ritrovi all’asciutto, con abbastanza fiato per protestare…»  
Tristan serrò le labbra.  
Da giorni sopportava le prepotenze di entrambi i fratelli, la diffidenza di Freya, il disprezzo di Rebekah, e tutto per avere il loro aiuto nel liberare Aurora.  
Accettava senza fiatare ogni umiliazione, le battute di Elijah, le aggressioni di Kol. E poteva gestire la propria rabbia con un certo successo, se i fratelli lo attaccavano separatamente. Ma perdeva letteralmente la testa se i due si coalizzavano.  
Il pensiero che Elijah non intervenisse in suo favore, non tanto per difenderlo (sarebbe stato ancora più insopportabile), ma almeno per placare gli animi, per risparmiargli qualche momento di quell’incessante tortura, lo riempiva di un’amarezza feroce.   
Tra lui ed Elijah la guerra era sempre aperta. Non sarebbe mai finita.  
Ma vedere il suo sguardo impassibile mentre l’altro fratello tentava di sopraffarlo, sentire le loro risate, così simili, che lo escludevano dalla loro intimità, da qualsiasi interazione…. Era un tormento che faceva perdere a Tristan l’usuale prudenza.  
«Non sono vostro prigioniero, né vostro servo – sibilò – e se vuoi che rientri vieni a prendermi. Da solo, per una volta. Sempre che… oltre che prepotente tu non sia anche vigliacco…»  
Elijah fece un passo verso il bordo della fontana.  
Suo malgrado Tristan indietreggiò, quasi cadde scivolando sulla melma del fondale.  
Ancora quella risata, ancora la lama obliqua dei denti. «Che c’è, piccolo mostro… Hai paura di affogare? Ormai dovresti averci fatto l’abitudine…»  
Quella frase infuse in Tristan un tale furore da farlo avvicinare con un solo balzo. Con forza imprevista afferrò la camicia di Elijah, e con uno strattone lo trascinò in acqua con sé. «Vieni a prendermi…» mormorò senza fiato per la rabbia.  
Lo guardò, mandando indietro la testa, mentre si risollevava con minacciosa lentezza. La camicia sporca e grondante d’acqua, le gambe leggermente divaricate. La pettinatura immutabile e lo sguardo scuro sotto le ciglia abbassate, mentre esaminava lo stato delle costosissime scarpe.  
Tristan sorrise. Sapeva che nemmeno un pugno sarebbe stato un affronto maggiore di quel disastro.

Ma il trionfo di Tristan durò poco.  
Elijah sollevo leggermente le labbra, all’aria di scherno si sostituì la ferocia. Ora il gioco diventava serio. E a quel punto di solito Tristan perdeva.

Gli occhi neri di Elijah erano due ferite aperte. Due abissi in cui bruciavano desideri intensi e contrastanti.  
«Devi imparare a controllarti… se vuoi esserci utile.» La sua voce, mortalmente ferma, aveva un suono sordo e minaccioso. La sua mano che si sollevava oscurò il sole.

Vincent affermava che solo un evento imprevedibile, una variabile impazzita, avrebbero potuto introdurli nella dimensione mentale in cui Klaus era prigioniero. La coscienza di un personaggio imprevisto, di un protagonista inatteso.  
La mente millenaria, intangibile, imperscrutabile, di un vampiro molto vicino agli Originali.  
La cui momentanea sconfitta certo a Vincent non dispiaceva. Ma la cui ineluttabile presenza era probabilmente necessaria per sconfiggere certe ombre, certi presagi, di cui lo stregone ancora non voleva parlare.

Elijah tese una mano, a indicare crudelmente la superficie torbida dell’acqua. «Ma come potrai sfidare le loro menti – continuò come per ribadire a entrambi il piano dei Mikaelson – Come potrai attraversare le minacce insidiose dei loro incantesimi, se ti fa tremare l’acqua di una fontana?»  
Tristan unì le labbra in una smorfia di rabbia, stringendosi involontariamente le braccia intorno al petto; la camicia fradicia che gli aderiva alla pelle, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Il riferimento alla propria agonia sottomarina come al solito lo mandava in bestia.  
Come osava? Come poteva anche solo nominare con un sorriso quegli attimi eterni di autentico terrore, quella sofferenza che si era annunciata senza fine, e a cui solo l’egoistico interesse dei Mikaelson lo aveva sottratto?  
Ogni notte il suo respiro si fermava, ogni notte inutilmente allargava gli occhi nell’oscurità, mentre i suoi polmoni sembravano bloccati, e la bocca lasciava uscire un grido che nessuno avrebbe udito.  
«Come osi?» glielo chiese davvero, rinunciando all’orgoglio che gli avrebbe imposto di dissimulare le proprie emozioni.  
Il sorriso di Elijah era spietato e bellissimo, come sempre.   
Così sensuale da tramortirlo. Ma non tale da placare il suo odio. Anzi, tanto più lo trovava bello e desiderabile, tanto più lo odiava. «Vai all’inferno…» Tristan, sempre più audacemente vicino, soffiò di nuovo in faccia al suo Sire il proprio dolore.  
«Torna nel tuo.» Le parole sferzanti di Elijah erano più pesanti delle sue mani.  
E semplicemente il fatto di aver sollevato gli occhi celesti sul volto impassibile del proprio Sire, il rifiuto implicito di lasciarsi schiacciare dai Mikaelson, guadagnò a Tristan la nuova condanna.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di afferrare quel ramo che galleggiava sull’acqua, e la mano implacabile del suo signore lo spinse giù.  
Tristan annaspò ferocemente. Non poteva fare sul serio. Voleva solo umiliarlo. Zittirlo, far ridere gli altri. Ma non sarebbe arrivato al punto di… La glottide impazzita si aprì in cerca d’aria, nell’impulso autolesionistico di respirare sott’acqua. Negli occhi lampi colorati. Rossi, poi neri. Era cieco. Poi l’oblio troppo breve del coma. La morte.

Al buio seguì un nuovo lampo rosso. Poi, lo ricordava bene, sarebbe arrivato il peggiore. Un lampo bianco e azzurro, come una luce che penetra l’acqua. Una luce che sembrava superficie e salvezza. Una breve, amara illusione per poi ricominciare a soffrire.  
Gambe e braccia s’agitarono furiosamente nell’acqua. Tristan provò a sollevarsi, a rialzare la testa, ma la mano feroce sulla sua nuca minacciava con la sua stretta impietosa di rompergli il collo. L’orribile rituale dell’annegamento si ripropose, nuovamente inaspettato, sempre uguale.  
La gola si chiuse per non farlo bere. Il panico, i primi assurdi respiri sott’acqua. Poi un nuovo lampo velocissimo e di un rinnovato splendore.  
Due grandi mani lo afferrarono ai polsi.

Anche quella situazione non gli era nuova. Era una cosa che lo mortificava e nello stesso tempo lo consolava. Come l’abbraccio di un boia che lo cullasse, carezzandogli il collo, prima del colpo fatale.  
Era la sensazione, illusoria, umiliante, commovente, di essere salvato.  
Una mano scivolò dietro la sua nuca, l’altra mano e il braccio circondarono i fianchi.  
L’immagine esatta del suo primo salvataggio.

Tristan boccheggiò, confuso quasi come allora.  
Ma furano pochi istanti, non cinque lunghi anni. Dalle labbra socchiuse e stillanti uscì solo un alito freddo, come il suono rauco di un animale ferito. «Sei tu il mio inferno…» voleva dire.  
Ma lasciò per un attimo che la stretta possessiva del proprio sire si confondesse con una resa. Lasciò che le braccia forti quasi lo circondassero, per accoglierlo sul petto del proprio Signore e padrone.  
E quando fu abbandonato completamente su quel poderoso torace, gettò indietro la testa e affondò il paletto nel cuore.

*

La servitù, sebbene soggiogata, avrebbe protestato.  
Le sue scarpe lasciavano orribili impronte fangose, e dai suoi abiti grondavano acqua e scendevano le più varie forme vegetali, dagli arbusti spogli a certe alghe filamentose che parevano capelli.  
Tristan passò senza guardare nessuno, una mano pallida che sistemava una ciocca umida sulla fronte immutabile, sullo sguardo chiaro e indecifrabile. Freya e Rebekah si fissarono l’un l’altra, allibite.  
Ma i loro occhi mandarono lampi, e le graziose bocche si spalancarono in sincrono, quando poco dopo l’entrata di Tristan fece il suo ingresso il loro fratello, Elijah.  
Anch’egli bagnato fradicio, sebbene più composto e impettito. Anch’egli aveva piccole inflorescenze nella folta capigliatura dal profilo immutabile.  
Ma un particolare attirava l’attenzione più di ogni altro nel suo aspetto terribile: uno strappo irregolare sul davanti della camicia, da cui era sceso copioso il sangue di una ferita già guarita.  
Quando lo vide Kol scattò con lo sguardo feroce di una pantera, in direzione di Tristan.  
Ma con un gesto imperioso della mano, senza una parola, Elijah lo fermò.

*

Tristan sospirò. Si guardò intorno.  
Non era solito esibire la propria nudità, e certo uscendo dalla doccia, con il solo schermo di un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, non si attendeva di trovare compagnia.  
Forse per questo il suo sguardo azzurro esprimeva la malinconia dei rari momenti di sincerità, mentre sulle sue labbra aleggiava un sorriso che era un misto di malizia e di tristezza.   
Così lo sorprese Elijah, lui con le spalle appoggiate alla porta e senza un graffio, avvolto in una coperta. I vestiti fradici e la camicia strappata erano gettati in un mucchietto fuori della stanza, Tristan li intravedeva dalla porta socchiusa. Doveva aver fatto la doccia nella stanza accanto, la sua pelle odorava di buono. E sarebbe stato buffo, così infagottato. Se non fosse stato, come sempre, così bello.  
Ma il ghigno ironico che gli tagliava il viso non annunciava nulla di buono…

Eppure Tristan non poté fare a meno di pensare che la coperta, le braccia forti incrociate sul petto, il sorriso, fossero una promessa di calore e di protezione.  
Tanto più struggente in quanto, come sempre, non sarebbe stata mantenuta. 

Dal silenzio, denso come l’ombra che gravava i corridoi, Tristan intuì che il resto dei Mikaelson avesse lasciato la casa.  
Quanto era rimasto sotto quella maledetta doccia?  
Sebbene avvampasse sotto quegli occhi che percorrevano senza pudore la sua pelle nuda, il Conte avanzò di un passo nella direzione dell’altro, deciso a congedarlo. «Esci.» sibilò con freddezza. Poi, inclinando la testa con aria insolente, corresse leggermente il tono. «Nel guardaroba, terzo piano, potrai trovare vestiti adeguati… alla tua taglia» aggiunse con una smorfia beffarda, quasi a suggerire che il suo signore fosse ingrassato.  
Elijah non si mosse. Le sue braccia erano ancora strette intorno al busto, la coperta pericolosamente in bilico sulle sue spalle. «Chiedimi di restare.» ordinò.

Tristan indietreggiò, accusando il colpo di tanta insolenza. «Stai scherzando…» ma la sua voce era troppo velata, il tono troppo amaro per suonare ancora ironico.  
Elijah scosse la testa, l’aria stranamente assorta. «No, non scherzo. Chiedimi di restare, e io lo farò.» Neanche lui suonava ironico.  
Era disperato, piuttosto. Ciò che di solito prendeva senza tanti complimenti, ora doveva chiederlo. Le frasi ormai scontate, in bilico tra abuso e seduzione, ora sembravano ruvide preghiere.  
In qualche modo sentiva che la creatura di fronte non era più sua.

E fu questa cosa a gettare Tristan in una specie di panico. Da quando era tornato dalla sua prigione in fondo all’oceano, Tristan non aveva mai dovuto chiedere. Elijah lo aveva sollevato almeno da quella mortificazione, prendendolo con una specie di complice prepotenza ogni volta che ne aveva avuto voglia.  
Le parole consenso e correttezza non avevano senso tra loro. Tristan era suo, era sempre stato suo, doveva solo fermarsi un attimo e decidere cosa fare di lui. Ed era altrettanto scontato che Tristan ricambiasse il brutale desiderio del suo Sire con la stessa passione.  
Perché era così, come negarlo? Tristan aveva smesso di dissimulare una sera di mille anni prima, quando aveva avvicinato d’un tratto la bocca alla sua, interrompendone la seducente risata per sfiorare con le sue quelle labbra beffarde.  
Elijah allora si era tirato indietro, un’ombra preoccupata sul viso ma una luce di cupo desiderio negli occhi scuri. «Non posso… Non sono così.»  
Così come? Avrebbe voluto chiedergli. Così violento? Così sadico, così ambizioso? Così voglioso di baciare un uomo?  
Sei tutto questo, Elijah Mikaelson. Questo, e molto di più.

Tante altre affinità le avrebbero scoperte insieme, qualche sera dopo. Nella notte in cui Elijah lo aveva trasformato. E tante verità Tristan le avrebbe capite da solo, pur tra le sue braccia, prima da umano, poi da vampiro. Sentimenti che non poteva dichiarare apertamente, ma che ammetteva solo nelle oscure profondità del suo cuore. Il destino che lo aveva beffato con un’ossessione millenaria, riducendolo schiavo di una sola onnipotente creatura (lui che era così orgoglioso e fiero) gli aveva riservato almeno la misericordia di non farlo pregare. Di non fargli ammettere ciò che provava.  
Sarebbe stato inutile, oltre che patetico, dal momento che Elijah non aveva mai capito nulla. 

Elijah conosceva bene il desiderio. Quello sì. Entrambi sapevano fin da allora. Il desiderio tra loro non era mai stato un mistero.  
Nemmeno per il resto dei Mikaelson, che anche per questo odiavano tanto l’algido Conte. La variabile impazzita che poteva mandare all’aria il loro piccolo mondo imperfetto. Ma saldo, chiuso e morboso. Ammantato di buone intenzioni, ma dentro brulicante di mille intenti non dichiarati, di mille voglie represse e inconfessabili.  
Il loro piccolo inferno.

La stessa lotta antichissima tra istinto e ragione, tra desiderio e dovere, divampava ora negli occhi neri del suo signore.  
Dell’unico padrone che avesse mai avuto. Dell’unico davanti al quale avrebbe potuto piegare le nobili ginocchia.  
Sebbene con un sorriso insolente. Sebbene con un guizzo di malizia negli incredibili occhi chiari, inchinandosi non solo per un omaggio, ma per un atto dai più ritenuto osceno.

Avrebbe potuto. Sì. Ma non voleva farlo. Non ora.  
Non perché si sentisse sminuito dall’atto. Anzi. Ben pochi gesti nei confronti del suo Sire lo facevano sentire tanto potente.  
Ammirare, mentre in fretta sollevava lo sguardo dal calore del suo bacino, quelle labbra serrate e la piccola ruga sulla sua fronte, il leggero ma incontrollabile tremito della mascella.  
Sentirlo, quel grido che avrebbe voluto negargli, in una vibrazione che prendeva l’aria dalle narici frementi, si spandeva nei polmoni e risaliva in gola, per poi restare strozzato nella trappola del suo orgoglio.  
Come la lotta convulsa di un uomo che annega.

Ma quella non era una sera da piegare le ginocchia. Voleva guardare i suoi occhi, senza lasciarli un istante. Voleva ancora il luccichio di quella preghiera camuffata dall’arroganza. Chiedimi di restare…  
Il suo sguardo scese dal viso al petto, mentre si avvicinava. Sull’ampio muscolo che proteggeva il cuore, e che il suo paletto aveva trafitto con sorprendente, voluttuosa facilità.  
Desiderò che ci fosse ancora traccia della ferita, per ripercorrerla con la lingua. Per sentirlo gemere di sorpresa, come aveva fatto nella vasca del giardino, quando per un attimo aveva abbassato la guardia.  
Tristan aveva sapientemente evitato il cuore, anche se la sapeva una precauzione inutile. Solo un paletto di Quercia Bianca può uccidere un Originale. E il rozzo ramo tra le sue mani non aveva certo quell’antica, nobile origine. Ma avrebbe alla lettera spezzato il suo cuore, e costretto Elijah a lunghi istanti, forse ore, di morte apparente.  
No, lui voleva continuare a scrutare i suoi occhi, mentre gli faceva male.

Elijah, da parte sua, aveva permesso che lo devastassero in mille e più modi, dalla magia al morso di lupo all’eterna tortura dell’annegamento.  
Ma su di lui, direttamente, non aveva mai alzato un dito. Non con la violenza di un carnefice.  
Casomai con la torbida, appassionata ambivalenza di un amante.  
Ecco la ragione di quello smarrimento, dello stupore senza coordinate con cui aveva accolto il suo colpo.  
Evidentemente nella mente di Elijah ogni resa, ogni languida sottomissione, che fossero sotto le sferzate delle sue parole o sotto il tocco ustionante dei suoi baci, erano comunque il segnale di un’accettazione. Il sintomo di una vulnerabilità nei suoi confronti, la spia che raccontava di una nostalgia struggente e di una voglia urgente e attuale.  
Se, anziché cedere alla sua prepotenza, Tristan si ribellava, come aveva fatto in giardino, tutto il fragile castello di Elijah crollava miseramente.

Ora Tristan lo capiva da quell’ombra intermittente di dubbio che ne velava lo sguardo, altrimenti così fiero.  
Dal fatto che ancora stringesse sul petto quella ridicola coperta, anziché lasciarla cadere con indifferenza e fare un passo verso di lui, per prendere ciò che gli apparteneva.

Tristan lo fissò attentamente. L’adrenalina ancora in circolo per la lotta che li aveva coinvolti, l’esaltazione che suo malgrado gli comunicava quel corpo seminudo, statuario e sorprendentemente indifeso sotto il suo sguardo, eccitarono il suo istinto di predatore. Gli occhi azzurri s’incupirono in un rosso scarlatto, e una piccola raggiera di capillari in rilievo circondò i suoi occhi con l’audacia di una maschera di guerra.  
Dischiuse le labbra di rosa per mostrare le spine dei canini allungati.  
Con uno strattone liberò le spalle dell’altro dalla coperta. Elijah alzò il capo, sorpreso, sussultando sotto le sue mani come sotto una scudisciata.  
Stupore, eccitazione, brillarono nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Fu abbastanza veloce, comunque, da trattenere la coperta sui fianchi. A sua volta mostrò i denti, gli occhi come due abissi cerchiati di porpora.  
Due animali pronti a strapparsi il cuore.

Poi Tristan sorrise, ritrovando il suo pallore levigato di bambola, la calma perfetta del volto di porcellana.  
Non aveva ancora deciso. Quale prezzo fargli pagare, quale nuova concessione strappargli camuffandola da sconfitta.   
Avrebbe potuto concedere abbastanza da farlo ammattire, per poi rifiutarsi di proseguire nell’opera. Alzare il ridicolo sipario di quella coperta, e sfiorare coi denti da carnivoro l’omaggio involontario ma certo consistente che nascondeva.  
Avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo così, eccitato, un plaid intorno ai fianchi, e invitarlo ad uscire.  
Quest’ultima certo sarebbe stata la vendetta più raffinata. Ma anche la meno soddisfacente.  
Sapeva con una buona approssimazione che Elijah sarebbe tornato, che avrebbe mandato all’aria le sue misure di sicurezza, l’attenta sorveglianza dei suoi assistenti e l’orgoglio di entrambi, prendendolo di prepotenza.  
Contro un muro, sopra un vecchio tavolo che avrebbe scricchiolato indignandosi della loro lussuria.  
Ma allora sarebbero stati più deboli entrambi.  
Elijah perché ancora una volta avrebbe ceduto al suo richiamo, ormai consapevole che non c’era brutalità capace di nascondere il bisogno che provava.  
Lui, Tristan, perché al primo morso prepotente avrebbe perso quell’aria altezzosa di signorino arrogante, per gemere sotto di lui senza alcuna vergogna.

Ogni calcolo, poi, ogni contorta fantasia di Tristan, finiva per intrecciarsi come un rampicante perverso, avvolgendosi intorno al disegno banale, geometrico di quella coperta.  
Righe rosse orizzontali e verticali, su uno sfondo blu.  
Una gabbia rovente. Eppure così rassicurante.  
Se la guardava sentiva le gambe divenire molli, e il bisogno di essere accolto, scaldato, dopo essere morto per l’ennesima volta tra le sue braccia, era potente quanto il richiamo del sesso.

Elijah avvertì la sua debolezza, e come ogni fiera si concentrò sul lato più vulnerabile.  
Ed era lo stesso Elijah di sempre, imperioso e beffardo, mentre aderiva a lui e gli strappava l’asciugamano dai fianchi.

Tristan sbatté appena le palpebre, per ritrovare il controllo, e affrontò i suoi occhi con il mento alzato e l’aria insolente.  
Ora era nudo di fronte al suo signore. La sua erezione eburnea, perfetta, lo faceva sembrare un pallido satiro. Un creatura mitologica, non innocente ma pura. Troppo fragile, forse, per sconfiggere gli dei.  
Ma abbastanza sfrontata da sfidarli, a rischio della propria vita.  
Il sorriso predatorio di Elijah, obliquo e consapevole del proprio fascino, ebbe la meglio sulle strategie vendicative di Tristan.  
Ma non sulla sua audacia. Volle ammirare pienamente quale effetto avesse su Elijah la sua nudità.   
Da come il sesso scuro dell’altro guizzò nello sfiorare la coperta che gli veniva sottratta, Tristan intuì che la sollecitazione, in quel lungo pomeriggio, era stata tormentosa e costante.  
In poche parole, che Elijah lo desiderava da ore. Forse persino nel momento in cui avevano lottato nella fontana.  
Non poteva dire di non avere provato altrettanto. Il modo in cui la camicia bagnata aveva modellato le spalle, il ventre del suo amante, i pantaloni appesantiti dall’acqua che scendevano leggermente sui fianchi… Come avrebbe potuto restargli indifferente?  
Nondimeno, l’idea che Elijah fosse eccitato mentre lo umiliava davanti a tutti, lo riempiva di disgusto e di rabbia.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi per poterlo cacciare. Preferiva divorane la sicurezza a morsi, illuderlo di aver recuperato il potere. Per poi con calma, dopo, poterlo allontanare.

Mordere. Il collo, poi i muscoli del petto.   
Elijah socchiuse gli occhi, lo lasciò fare. Poi d’un tratto afferrò i capelli sulla sua nuca, costringendo la sua testa verso il basso.   
Ecco il Vampiro Originale che reclamava la propria posizione. In piedi di fronte alla propria creatura in ginocchio.  
No, non questa volta… Tristan scattò come un gatto selvatico tra le sue mani, e con ferocia inusuale gli graffiò il ventre e il petto.  
Un’unica zampata tagliente, e le sue unghie curate lasciarono tracce oblique e scarlatte sulla pelle del suo signore.  
Poi, prevedendo rappresaglie, si illanguidì di nuovo, e aderendo a lui ricominciò da un capezzolo turgido con labbra e lingua. Scese di nuovo, strappando anche un gemito, ma quando la mano di Elijah fu di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, alzò sul viso dell’altro occhi arrossati e canini appuntiti.  
Elijah si bloccò. La minaccia era fin troppo chiara, e in quell’atmosfera il sire non dubitò che la sua creatura l’avrebbe messa in atto.  
Tirandolo allora per i capelli gli innalzò il viso all’altezza del proprio, e con un morso ferì la sua bocca.  
Tristan avvertì il fiore doloroso di sangue che sbocciava tra le proprie labbra, ne assaggiò il sapore, piccante e stordente com’era il sangue di un vampiro.  
Un breve guizzo della lingua che ipnotizzò Elijah più della vista del rosso umore.  
Con un sospiro lo afferrò e lambì a sua volta il liquido denso e profumato.  
E poi non capirono più nulla.

Tristan si gettò sul suo collo con un gemito che sembrava sollievo, inquieto, inebriato.  
Elijah si lasciò mordere e succhiare, trovando nell’avidità della bocca dell’altro un’ammissione più potente delle parole.  
Desiderio, bisogno, ansia di possesso.  
Si straziarono a vicenda, si leccarono e bevvero l’uno dall’altro come due folli, opponendosi, contrastandosi, coprendosi a vicenda di lividi.  
Più rossi e scuri sulla carne ambrata di Elijah.  
Violetti, quasi iridescenti, sulla candida pelle di Tristan.  
Folgori perfette e imprevedibili, che disegnavano paesaggi altrimenti invisibili.  
Strie luminose che svanivano in un attimo, lasciando però sulla retina un ricordo abbagliante.

Elijah sembrava sollevato nel sentirlo reagire con tanta passione, Tristan raggiungeva la gioia perfetta di infliggere insieme piacere e dolore.

Che fosse un gioco o una sfida mortale, si ritrovarono a rotolarsi sul letto, intrecciati da togliersi il fiato, senza che ancora l’uno possedesse veramente l’altro. 

Elijah era sempre stato il più forte, non c’era lotta con lui, dalla notte dei tempi, che non si concludesse con il suo dominio fisico sull’altro.  
Ma Tristan sembrava animato da un’energia elettrica, indomabile, e più di una volta riuscì a ribaltare le posizioni e a ritrovarsi sopra.  
Fino a che Elijah non giocò sleale, e dopo averlo intrappolato sotto di sé, con una mano sollevò la maledetta coperta affinché li avvolgesse entrambi.  
Tristan smise di combattere, con sguardo turbato scrutò il suo viso per ritrovare il cinismo del gioco.  
No, c’era altro. C’era una brama di possesso che sfiorava il cannibalismo.  
E la cosa peggiore fu quando Elijah si chinò su di lui per trionfare non con un morso, ma con un bacio.  
Tristan, che ancora ansimava per la lotta, non poté neanche serrare le labbra.  
Nessuno dei graffi, dei morsi, dei pugni persino, che si erano scambiati, era stato prepotente, possessivo, invadente quanto quel bacio.  
I morsi di Elijah eccitavano la sua energia nervosa, stuzzicavano il suo orgoglio.  
Quel bacio lo fiaccava e lo faceva disperare di uscirne vivo. O di uscirne intero, feroce e arrabbiato, così com’era quando era rientrato in casa.  
E non poteva fare nulla, se non cedere e rispondere con altrettanta passione. Liquido e possessivo, quell’ultimo assalto gli entrava in ogni fibra, nel ventre aveva un languore disperato.   
Mormorò comunque una protesta, incapace di muovere le braccia sotto la morsa delle sue mani. Elijah rise, una breve risata seducente che Tristan sentì vibrare fin nelle viscere. «Non capisci mai quando hai perso, eh Tristan?»  
Tristan tentò di reagire, ma l’altro sembrava più pesante del solito, a stento riusciva a respirare, figuriamoci a scrollarselo di dosso.  
«Tu hai perso – sibilò comunque col poco fiato rimasto – E già nel momento in cui sei entrato nella mia stanza…»  
Elijah sussultò, più divertito che irritato. Alzò il busto, dominandolo senza smettere di fissarlo. Scosse la testa come avrebbe fatto con un ragazzo ribelle, ma non disse nulla. Indifferente alla disperata reazione di Tristan, che nel tentativo di respingerlo aveva pericolosamente spinto il bacino verso di lui, lentamente si portò una mano alla bocca.  
Più del gesto fu il suo sguardo lontano, assente, la letale concentrazione mentre succhiava un dito per prepararlo, che fece perdere a Tristan ogni residuo di ritegno e di orgoglio.  
«No – scosse il capo – voglio tutto…» Era una confessione così dolorosa che la gola gli faceva male, quasi che per farla uscire avesse dovuto raschiare la carne.  
Elijah sorrise, compiaciuto. Si chinò su di lui, i denti guizzarono rapidi affiorando tra le labbra. Si avvicinò fino a sfiorarlo con la bocca, con il mento non rasato. Ma non lo baciò. E con una sola spinta lo prese.

Tristan gridò, stringendo convulsamente le mani sulla coperta.  
Per qualche interminabile istante Elijah rimase immobile, completamente e dolorosamente nella sua carne.  
Tristan resse il suo sguardo, senza sapere se sentirsi sconfitto o trionfante.  
C’era una tale vertigine di possesso in quell’atto, che temeva le proprie reazioni quando l’altro finalmente si fosse mosso.  
Temeva di venire subito, come un novellino, temeva che il piacere sarebbe stato tanto da fargli perdere i sensi.  
Ma Elijah si mosse molto lentamente, rendendo sopportabile sia il piacere che il dolore.  
Quel momento doveva essere troppo prezioso per sciuparlo in un atto affrettato e brutale, si capiva da come scrutava avidamente il viso dell’altro, godendo di ogni reazione, di ogni smorfia turbata o estasiata, di ogni lampo degli occhi azzurri.  
Poiché Tristan aveva gli occhi aperti, e lo fissava a sua volta con una intensità rivelatrice. Poi gli sfuggì un lamento, e le spinte dell’altro aumentarono di ritmo, senza perdere armonia e costanza.  
Tristan emise un gemito più profondo e selvatico, conficcò i polpastrelli nelle natiche dell’altro, e lo guidò: più a fondo, più forte.  
Dopo tanti giorni di rabbia e di umiliazioni, quello era il primo momento in cui Elijah era davvero suo.  
Senza riserve, senza interferenze.   
Immerso nel piacere e nel dolore sorrise. E forse fu quello il momento in cui Elijah capì.

Dopo tanto tempo trascorso a nascondere ciò che sentivano, finalmente si arresero a ciò che erano sempre stati.  
Un’armonia antichissima. Un’eterna sorpresa.  
Non erano mai cambiati, tra loro, se non nella consapevolezza. E non smettevano mai di meravigliarsi, senza mai confessarlo, della sintonia immediata di ogni gesto e di ogni voglia, di come il piacere dell’uno generasse un bisogno nell’altro. Di come la prepotenza si stemperasse in tenerezza, e l’ironia in complicità. Per poi ricominciare.   
Ora i due amanti avevano ritrovato il loro ritmo, la loro musica. Elijah e Tristan allacciati, dimentichi di tutto, persino dell’ansia per i loro cari.  
Elijah possessivo, protettivo, in un suo modo ruvido persino premuroso, lo stringeva con un braccio dietro la schiena, fermando le sue mani, l’altro braccio intorno al collo.  
Tristan liberò le braccia, ma aveva perso tutta la sua impudenza. Teneramente appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro, si abbandonò a lui, alle onde di quel movimento che lo avvicinava finché poteva assaporarne la pelle, salata e profumata. Le sue labbra avevano ancora la dolcezza del sangue.  
Era avvolto e insieme smembrato, provocato e carezzato, dissolto e poi creato di nuovo.

Eppure tra loro non era mai così semplice. E sebbene Tristan godesse di ogni istante, insieme pativa la rabbia e la frustrazione di aver reagito in quel modo agli affronti subiti. Con la passione, e non con la vendetta.  
Con morsi che diventavano baci.  
Elijah lo umiliava in pubblico e lo scopava in privato. E, oh… doveva essere davvero furioso se la sua mente lasciava risuonare quella parola. Scopare. Così volgare…  
Ma era, appunto, solo una parola. Il suo istinto diceva molto di più.  
Diceva sottomissione, ma anche sottile manipolazione. Poiché era davvero sicuro di non averlo voluto nel proprio letto, fin dal principio di quella lunga giornata?  
Diceva pericolo e conforto, rabbia e dolcezza.  
Tutto ciò che era sempre stato Elijah.

Fu per questo che lo chiamò, dopo ore di piacere e di tormento, e riassunse tutto ciò che provava nel nome che le labbra ostinate avevano a lungo rifiutato. «Elijah…» mormorò nell’amplesso, con quella “J” che gli scivolava tra i denti, mentre la lingua si perdeva nel buio del palato.  
Elijah.  
Non c’era altro da aggiungere. Quello era l’uomo che da sempre gli offriva morte e protezione.  
Finalmente si arresero entrambi, e per Tristan fu come morire una volta di più.

*  
Il sale e l’oppressione sul petto.   
Con il passare del tempo si intravedeva una luce in superficie, come una bianca piaga in un buio torbido e mosso, in un silenzio denso e pesante come piombo.  
La luce era troppo lontana, e nondimeno gli feriva gli occhi, inutilmente spalancati.  
Tra un attimo il primo pesce avrebbe offeso la bianca sclera, con i suoi denti affilati e sottili.  
Tristan sussultò.  
Il movimento convulso del petto voleva liberarlo di quel peso sul cuore.  
Con la bocca piena d’acqua rantolò un nome: Aurora.  
Il peso sul petto divenne più pressante, accrescendo la sua angoscia.  
L’oscurità sospirò e la costrizione si fece mortale.  
Aurora…  
Tristan de Martel chiamava la luce.

La stretta crudele si allentò all’improvviso.  
L’oscurità rise. «Incubi notturni e la sola speranza di rivedere una pazza… Non te la passi molto bene, milord…»  
La voce profonda, implacabile, squarciò il velo della sua incoscienza.  
“Annegherai nell’oscurità, attraverso i secoli…”  
Aveva lo stesso suono di allora, e la sfumatura di quegli occhi neri e freddi.  
Rapidamente l’angosciosa incoscienza lo riafferrò alle caviglie e ai polsi. Provò di nuovo quel senso di impotenza. E la rabbia, ancora la rabbia.  
Braccia e gambe sbatterono violentemente per liberarsi dell’oppressione. Come il movimento di chi fa il morto, e all’improvviso affonda, gli occhi rivolti alla superficie.  
E ancora si sentì stringere, con maggior forza. Ma l’abbraccio letale dell’oceano ora era caldo. «Andrà tutto bene… - gli disse – Sono qui.»  
Quelle parole provocarono una reazione immediata.  
Sono qui.  
Dannazione, Elijah, quanto puoi essere bugiardo.  
E ipocrita.  
E insopportabilmente beffardo.  
La rabbia invase Tristan con la stessa violenza della marea, nei suoi incubi peggiori. Scalciò e batté i pugni contro quell’abbraccio implacabile.  
Ma non c’era verso, era sopraffatto da lui.  
La sua stretta tenace lo strappava dalla rabbia e dall’oblio, costringendolo a venire a patti con quello che avevano: un’improbabile, straziante relazione.  
Non l’amore delle favole, non la storia rosa che sognano le ragazzine svenevoli.  
Ma qualche cosa di fatale, di potenzialmente letale, a cui nessuno voleva dare un nome.  
Tantomeno Tristan. Poiché c’era un solo nome che ricordava ora: «Lasciami, Elijah.»  
Ma l’altro non rispose, non allentò la presa.

Fu come riemergere da mille anni di sofferenze.  
Non c’era verso che smettesse di stringerlo e di scaldarlo, salvandolo dall’angoscia.   
E Tristan alla fine fece quello che non aveva mai fatto in un millennio: si arrese senza discutere oltre.  
Stanchezza e dolore vinsero la sua resistenza, e si abbandonò finalmente all’abbraccio mortale del suo amante.  
Mormorò qualche cosa sulla sua spalla, posando le labbra sul suo collo e rilassando i muscoli.  
L’altro rise leggermente, allentando la presa solo quel tanto sufficiente per farlo mettere comodo.  
Il sonno scese su Tristan e lo avvolse con altrettanta ineluttabile premura, nero e imprevisto sulla sua coscienza come un colpo in testa. Poiché non dormiva da tempo immemorabile, un tempo che poteva permettersi solo un vampiro.  
E così ancora una volta non colse il breve sussurro dell’altro nel proprio orecchio.  
Tristan sospirò, mormorando qualche protesta nel sonno,mentre sprofondava in quell’abbraccio.


End file.
